stevenuniversefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Life Fight
(the crystal gems are walking down the street) amethyst : this thing better be worth the search garnet : we're here (kicks down a large door) Steven: *walks in* (rock music begins playing and ominous visions of strange monsters beating drums appear as the gems walk in) steven : uhh , i don't feel so safe here garnet : well , we just have to (is cut off as various monsters appear from various areas in the place and attack the gems as the leader appears) leader : (singing) i got acid and venom flowing through my veins , i got fiberglas and iron in my brain , i'm martho cantoro martho and the monsters : (singing) MARTHO CANTORO martho : (singing) i got lead in my head , harder than rocks , and oil and glass in my heart (the gems defeat several of the monsters and face martho) martho : (singing) gems , must die , gems , must die , gems , must die , gems , must DIIIIIE (some monsters chase steven as garnet , amethyst , and pearl battle other monsters) martho : (singing) we were not put on this earth to defend monsters : noooo martho : (singing) you all must be dead and not here monsters : yeeeeaaah martho : (singing) and your life force nevermore to exist monsters : noooo martho : (singing) we cannot procreate anymore , you can't , stop me , you won't , harm me , you can't , stop me , you won't , harm me , whip me , burn me , fry me , strip me , rip me , freeze me , burn me , tear me , you'll just make me ... tougherrrrrr (the gems continue pounding some monsters) martho : (singing) i came to this world , with my things , to rid it of life and gems , i'm martho cantoro martho and the monsters : (singing) MARTHO CANTORO martho : (singing) you creatures think all life is precious , well i will show that it is not (the gems pound more monsters) martho : (singing) gems , must die , gems , must die , gems , must die , gems , must DIIIIIE (the gems battle more monsters , and 1 monster plays a piece of metal like a guitar as others are destroyed) martho : (singing) we were not put on this earth to defend monsters : noooo martho : (singing) you all must be dead and not here monsters : yeeeeaaah martho : (singing) and your life force nevermore to exist monsters : noooo martho : (singing) we cannot procreate anymore , you can't , stop me , you won't , harm me , you can't , stop me , you won't , harm me , whip me , burn me , fry me , strip me , rip me , freeze me , burn me , tear me , you'll just make me (is cut off as the gems pound him , sending him flying in to a back room) steven : we did it , we won amethyst : well , that wasn't so tough , usually , the bad guys have a final trick up their sleeve (more rock music begins playing as the ground shakes and the remnants of martho's army rise) monsters : (singing) krandarg , krandarg , krandarg , krandarg , krandarg , krandarg pearl : uhh , i think we should head out (the gems retreat as krandarg , a large rock monster , bursts out of the building) monsters : (singing) krandarg , krandarg , krandarg (krandarg gives chase) monsters : (singing) krandarg , krandarg , krandarg martho : (singing) krandarg comes and lifeforms flee , all of things face death and leave , and if you think you'll be alive , then krandarg makes you think again , krandarg comes and you all die , swats f-16s from the sky , admit you crave your ultimate demise , fall and worship giant rock thing monsters : (singing) krandarg , krandarg , krandarg (krandarg continues the chase) monsters : (singing) krandarg , krandarg steven : LION , WHERE ARE YOU monsters : (singing) krandarg (meanwhile , lion wakes up and rushes to the battlefield) (back at the battlefield) martho : (singing) lands of life , be his aide , and shall obliterate , the crystal gems and all their brothers , and all the meddling others , who won't admit that they crave death , and now they live to serve and die , but he who's made of rocks and fire that comes to make you things his next meal (the crystal gems fire the laser light cannon at the creature , which is unfazed and grabs steven in it's fist) martho : (singing) comes inside his massive jaw , a lit of black and all that we saw , this giant rock will tear across , and crystal gems , it's sure to moss (krandarg drops steven in it's mouth) martho : kandarg big (krandarg scoops up the other gems in it's fists and eats them as a rumbling comes from the north , surprising both krandarg and martho) lion : hahahahahahahahahahahahaha (grows huge and shapeshifts into a huge , buff , lion headed giant) martho : (singing) foolish forms , or giant lion , krandarg eats them all with highen , literal , carniage , horrible wrath , and now make krandarg twice as big , kandarg , charge , (krandarg charges) martho : (singing) krandarg , fight (giant lion charges) martho : (singing) krandarg , kill (krandarg and giant lion fight) martho : (singing) krandarg , whooooo (giant lion shoves krandarg away) martho : (singing) how dare you refuse your death by monster , krandarg will destroy your lion , before you jump in to his gizzard , have a taste of fiery lizard (throws a fiery lizard in giant lion's face and continues singing) krandarg comes , and he must kill , he thrives on death and endless kills , admit you crave to be all dead , fall and worship , giant rock thing (krandarg is sudddenly electrocuted from the inside by the crystal gems , who are using light rays from within his stomach) martho : krandarg , why do you twitch , my giant killer , KRANDAAAAAAAAAARG (giant lion forces krandarg to spew the crystal gems up and knochs martho off krandarg's shoulder) martho : krandarg crystal gems : LION martho : KRANDARG (giant lion dismebers krandarg) martho : KRANDARG crystal gems : LION martho : krandarg ? (giant lion crushes krandarg's head) giant lion and the crystal gems : LIOOOON (the crystal gems walk off as lion returns to normal size and returns to his normal form) Steven: I beleive we have won martho : you haven't heard the last of me , i will return , and all life will parish , you may have won the battle , but the war has only just begun (laughs evilly) Steven: ok martho : it won't be so "ok" when i have all your heads spiked on my warship they go home* martho : i'll be back , and when i am , they'll wish they had never messed with martho cantoro (laughs maniacally)